


I'm not going Anywhere.

by sanvers14



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanvers14/pseuds/sanvers14
Summary: Alex dealing with the aftermath of 2x19 and Maggie helping her.





	I'm not going Anywhere.

Maggie was walking into the building of her and Alex’s apartment.

She just went out to get Alex some things. If she’s being honest, she is a bit afraid to leave Alex alone the last couple of days.

It’s been two days since Alex was sent home from the DEO med bay, and five days since she was kidnapped and almost drowned in the tank.

Maggie shivers at the the thought as she walks up the steps of the building.

She has to admit though, Alex was doing pretty good so far.

She bought some of Alex’s favourite things; ice cream, sweets, popcorn etc, and she planned to order pizza from her favourite pizza place and let Alex pick what show/movie they watch while they cuddle on the couch.

Maggie put her keys in the keyhole and unlocked the door of her and Alex’s apartment. She heard the shower running so assumed that Alex was just in the shower.

As she was walking to put the bags on the counter she saw at the corner of her eye; the bathroom door open, and Alex standing beside the sink, in a towel, shaking and crying.

Maggie immediately just put the bags on the couch and went straight to her girlfriend.

“ Hey, hey, hey, what’s wrong babe?”, Maggie asked very concerned.

“ I was getting in the shower and suddenly I felt like I was put back in the tank, and I just freaked out I, I, I” - Alex said between sobs.

Ofcourse Maggie thought, the shower was bound to be a trigger for her.

Maggie went to hug her, but first stopped to make sure that it was okay to touch her, but Alex just through herself into Maggie’s arms and sobbed.

“ shhh, babe it’s okay, you're okay, I’m here”, Maggie whispered trying to calm her shaking girlfriend.

After about ten minutes, Alex started to calm down.

Maggie let go of her and looked into her eyes.

“ Your okay”.

Alex nodded and wiped her eyes. She shuddered with the cold, realizing that she is still only in a towel.

“ Come on, let's get your pajamas on”.

Maggie took Alex’s hand and sat her on their bed.

She went over to the drawer and pulled out some pyjamas and underwear and helped Alex get dressed.

When Maggie finished helping Alex, Alex whispered, “ I’m sorry”.

Maggie sat down on the bed beside her.

“ Never be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for okay, this is not your fault”. Maggie said while moving a piece of Alex’s hair behind her ear.

Alex gave a soft smile, “ Thank you”.

Maggie smiled at her and kissed her.

Maggie pulls back from the kiss and says, “ And don’t worry about the shower okay? Maybe next time if you want I’ll shower with you okay?”

“ Maybe that could work, I don’t know what happened, I was fine until i got in there”.

Maggie leaned in to kiss her again, she pulled back and said, “ It’s okay to feel like this you know? You have been through a lot the last week, but you are so incredibly strong and I love you so much, and I’m gonna be here for you okay? I’m not going anywhere.”

Alex smiled. She couldn't believe how lucky she is to have Maggie.

“ Thanks babe, I love you too”.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment down below if you have any one shot requests.


End file.
